The Gift
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Carnivale smut, originally meant to be submitted Christmas day, but never got around to it. M for the smut. Ben/Ruthie.


One night in December, a chilly night in December, Ruthie walked to the trailer. She was bundled up in a coat, thick enough to withstand this weather. They were staying in a particularly cold area of the country—Buffalo, New York. The temps at night reach below freezing at night, and Ruthie found herself in a thrift shop within hours of Samson and the gang arriving there—only because she needed stronger winter wardrobe. This weather was too cold for her thinner coats. Opening the door, she found Ben waiting for her. He was attempting to keep warm with a heap of blankets that he had found in a closet in the trailer.

"Chilly tonite, ain't it?" he says, shivering a little. Ruthie leaned in to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Not used to it, that's for sure." He nods in agreement to her statement, then opens the blanket, and motions for her to join him.

She smiled, and snuggled close to him as he placed the blankets over both of them. Ben grinned.

"We haven't done this in a while, have we?" he took her in his arms, holding her close. Ruthie nodded.

"I kind of enjoy this…" she trailed off, and they sat there in silence for a moment, Ben stroking the thick brunette ringlets that framed Ruthie's face, accenting her strong jawline. Pausing, they looked at each other.

"Christmas is comin' upon us soon, what do you feel like doin' for the holidays besides the annual dinner with the gang, an' spendin' time with Gabe?" Ben smiled.

"Well, we're goin' to do our exchange of gifts this year, right?" Ruthie nodded.

"Of course, but…besides that?" Ruthie looked at him. She hoped secretly that he wanted the same thing he did. It had been a while since they spent any real time alone.

"We really haven't had a lot of time together…since I've been busy with helpin' Jonesy out and you with the talker business."

Ruthie nodded." I can get Libby to take over, if we want." Libby was assisting Ruthie as a talker. It was Ruthie's and Jonesy's goal to get Libby into a profession that was more respectable. Libby enjoyed it, and Ruthie was happy to have someone to pass off the tricks of the trade. Ben and Ruthie shared a kiss over the thought.

"It would be nice to have some time alone…no interruptions."

They both stood up, placing the blankets on the large feather bed, and went to get ready for bed. Ruthie slipped into her nightgown and Ben put on his flannels. They both got into bed, and Ben spooned up behind Ruthie, placing his arms around her waist.

"No interruptions would be nice." Ben smiled as Ruthie nuzzled softly against his chest. Married to Ruthie matured Ben even more than the events of the past two years did. The carnies didn't understand his marriage to Ruthie, much like they didn't understand Libby's marriage to Jonesy. Both Libby and Ben shared a common thing in the fact that they both married people old enough to be their mother and father respectively. The marriage to Ben mellowed Ruthie's spirit. She was settled down, and to a man that loved her more than any other man would.

Ruthie kisses him gently against his lips, smiling smugly.

"I love you."

He smiles, pressing her against his warm body. She rests happily against his neck, and he smiles as she lies there, beginning to stroke her hair which fell against her shoulders, bouncing ringlets. Ben twirls a curl in his finger, smiling.

"Love you too." He presses his lips against her forehead, kissing it gently. Ruthie smiled at the gesture, quickly embracing him in a hug.

She snuggles close to him again, and he puts his arms around her waist. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

Slumber soon ended at a halt, still pitch black outside, she heard Ben whimper. Thinking to herself, she knew it must have been another nightmare. Not wanting to disturb him too much she resumed snuggling against him, and shortly after, she heard a whisper calling her name.

"Ruthie…"

Looking up, she found Ben wide awake. He smiled.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes, and ruffled his blonde hair lightly. A quick peck on the lips, she looked at him, worried.

"You have another nightmare, babe?"

Nodding, Ben leaned in to kiss his wife. "Yeah, I'm fine though, but I have a request."

"Anything…" she murmured, taken in by his kiss.

He did not say a word, just took her deeply into a kiss, pressing her against him. He could feel the firmness of her breasts press against his chest. As Ruthie settled into the kiss, she threw her arms around Ben's neck. Gently, he caressed her sides, tracing with his palms her curvy figure. Ben was always a sucker for curvaceous women. Ruthie had an hourglass figure, with beautiful curves. He explored them as he swung an arm around her tiny waist. Ruthie was so beautiful he couldn't help himself. Pausing for a second, they exchanged looks.

A smirk came across Ruthie's face in reaction to Ben's wordless request. She knew what he wanted, and he didn't need to tell her. Gently, she presses him against the feather bed, arching her back as she tempted Ben.

Stroking it, she reaches for him, her fingers stroking the tip-index finger and thumb as she leans in for an open mouthed hungry kiss from him. They kiss passionately as she continues the act mindlessly as she was like a robot repeating the action over and over again. He reaches his hand up to grab a handful of her curls in his hands, running his fingers through her hair, pressing his nose against them, smelling the sweet shampoo wafting from the curls. He was turned on by her actions, and she smiles, as she pulled her nightgown over her head, increasing his contact with her skin. Her skin felt good to him. It felt wonderful against him. He smiled, cupping her breasts gently with the palms of his hands. A moan escaped her lips, and her lips trembled. Ben kissed her again, and she smiled. A finger traced the coral pink flesh of her nipples and she shuddered.

"Mmm…" she moaned as she leaned in against the nape of Ben's neck. He smiled, and she affectionately nibbled against his ear. Exploring her skin, tracing the faint indentations of her spine, she smiled. Carefully, she pulled herself up and arched her back her face leaning into Ben's. His hands reached for her sides. He pulls her closer to him, and she leans upward, in a cobra like pose, ready for him to explore her some more. A swift move of his lips, he kisses every inch of her supple skin, as she gasps, her reaction to his lips against her. Ruthie's manicured nails dug deeply into Ben's shoulder blades, a reaction to his act. Ben smiles as he is gently kissing her against the nape of her neck. She gasps a reaction to the sensation.

"For bein' so young, you know how to please…" she trailed off, and as soon as he reached her soft spot, she nearly screamed, but held it in as to not have the others hear.

Ben did not speak a word; he continued to make love to his Ruthie, in the way he knew best. His hand grasping her thigh, he caressed it gently. He always loved that she had beautiful legs. Looking up, he met her eyes, and she smiled. Taking him, she pulled him closer to him and he in one careful motion—as he remembered he hadn't done this with her in quite a while—was within her, and sharing this moment together. Moving together, she was holding him against her as they lay there, lost in the moment. When it was his end, he uttered, "Say my name."

And she did so, breathlessly and as the climax came upon them, she gasped, and found herself in his arms at the end.

"I love you, Ben."

She said that, as she pulled the covers over them. He smiled and kissed her against the forehead.

"Love you too, Ruthie."

They lay there in the early morning hours, and tried to get some sleep. Hell, they didn't mind if they slept in. after all, if there were to be a snowstorm, Samson could cancel the show…

Now, Ruthie normally didn't pray, but she hoped that there would be lots of snow on the ground-so she and Ben could have a day off. It would, after all be the perfect morning. Ruthie snuggled up against Ben and she fell asleep, with Ben holding her.

Daylight soon arrived, and she awoke, to find herself still in his arms.

"Ben…" she whispered, trying to seek out if he was awake yet. She felt him move a little in the bed, and heard him yawn.

"Ruthie…oh, geez what time is it?" he sat up in their bed, looking out the window. Outside it was snowing, and it looked like a winter wonderland, the ground under what looked to be a few feet of snow. Ben had to admit to himself that it looked really beautiful outside. He stood there, watching the snowflakes fall freely to the ground. A knock came to the door, and Ruthie got up, and put a bathrobe on to cover her nudity. Opening the door, she found Jonesy.

"Hey Ruthie, Samson's called a meetin'… he wants us all there as soon as we can. Don't think we're gonna be doin' the show tonight from the looks of it." Ruthie nodded, thanking him.

"Thanks Jonesy. Ben and I will be there soon…tell Samson, won't you?"

Jonesy nodded. "Sure will, Ruthie." He waved goodbye, and she smiled, closing the door behind her.

Ben was still staring mindlessly out the window. You'd think he'd never seen a white Christmas.

She smiles, and puts her arms around him, whispering…"Babe, you seem like you've never seen snow before." He laughs.

"Of course not, but we've ne'er had snow like this…" he trailed off, as he leaned in to kiss her. Ruthie nodded in agreement.

"We better get dressed. Don't want to be late for the meetin' with Samson." Ruthie started to remove her bathrobe.

"Agreed. You know by now how Samson gets. He doesn't like tardiness."

They threw their clothes on and then helped each other into their coats. Tying her scarf, and putting on her hat, Ruthie looked at Ben, smiling.

"Ready to brave the cold, sweetheart?"

He nodded. "As ready as I'm ever gonna be." They shared a laugh as the left the trailer.

Walking through the snow, they chatted along the way. Finding the gang, they stood there waiting for Samson.

"Samson tells us to be here, and yet, he ain't here." Burley complained. They all shivered, but were attempting to keep warm. Stumpy looked at his pocket watch and sighed.

"Typical."

Finally, Samson arrived, with Sabina, his ex-wife in tow.

"Sorry gang." They all sighed.

Ben held Ruthie close to him, and looking down at her, he knew she wanted Samson to hurry with his point so they could all get back inside.

Ruthie yelled, "Samson, why did you call us out here for? It's fucking freezing outside, and we're all wanting to get back to the trailers." The carnies all nodded in agreement, sharing the same sentiment as Ruthie did.

Samson cleared his throat and spoke, "Well gang, I just got word of a storm that's goin' to hit tonite, so we're goin' to cancel the show. Supposed to be a nasty one, I hear." He paused and looked around.

"Sorry gang, we'll have to wait and see with what's goin' on. Go back to your trailers, stay safe and warm."

Ben led Ruthie back towards their trailer.

"Well, guess we're gonna have a really white Christmas, babe." He leaned in to kiss her gently.

"Sure will." Ruthie said, admiring the foot of snow already on the ground. Ben ushered her into their trailer, and they peeled off their coats. The portable heater helped to keep the trailer comfortable, and Ruthie sighed as she removed her coat and scarf and hat.

"This is nice." She slumped into a chair, and Ben, the same.

"Sure is. We have enough blankets tonight?"

"Of course, darling. Gabe's got all his, and we've got more than enough." Her eyes sparkled, and he smiled. They were prepared.

Ben motioned for her to sit in his lap, which she happily accepted. He held her close, and she lay against his chest. Smiling, he stroked her hair.

"What would you like to do, since the show's been cancelled for tonight?" he was like a little boy in a candy store, blue eyes twinkling with excitement over the fact that he had his girl…all to himself.

"Well, we can open presents early." Ben suggested. He had picked out the prettiest gift for her, and he was anxious to see her wear it. For weeks he saved what little money he made, just to get her something special.

"Now that's a good idea, I think." He smiles and reaches under the tree to grab a long box, tied with a pretty pink lacy bow. She smiled.

"Wonder what _**this**_ is."

She opened the box to find a pink, pale pink negligee. Adorned with soft pink ribbons, and a skirt that reached right at the knee, she smiled.

"This is gorgeous. How did you get the money…" she trailed off, mesmerized by the sheer beauty.

Ben smiled. "Well, I worked hard an' put some money away for it. Do you like it?"

Ruthie grinned. "It's beautiful. Thanks, dear." She leans in to kiss him against his cheek, then whispers in his ear, "Maybe after you open my gift, I'll model it for you."

Ben smiled, and Ruthie hands him his gift. Unwrapping the gift box, he found a scarf, in three different shades of red. It was knitted.

"You made me this?"

Ruthie nodded excitedly, and took the scarf out of the box, and put it on him, carefully tying it.

"Sure did. Took me three months…but it sure looks good on you." Embracing her, he smiled.

"It's beautiful. Thanks."

Ruthie smiled. "Welcome. Now, I must go try this gift on." She grabs the negligee out of the box, and goes behind the decorative panels to change. After a few minutes, she stepped in front of him.

"Ben, be honest-how do I look?''

Ben smiled. Ruthie filled it out nicely. He was surprised he knew her size, but he could credit Lila's memory of what Ruthie's costume sizes were, after all, Lila made her costumes. It filled out in all the right places.

"Absolutely breathtaking." It was all he could think to say. She sat on the edge of the bed, and motioned for him to come over.

"Sit down." He sat down, and looked at her. Her eyes twinkled with excitement.

And then she kissed him, open mouthed and with tongue. Pausing, she waited for Ben's reaction.

"I'll take that as that you like your gift." She smiles, throwing her arms around his neck.

"It was the best gift you've ever thought of…oh, and you even know the colors I like."

Laughing, Ben kissed her. Again was another pause.

"I love you."

Her eyes welling with tears, she looked up at Ben, smiling sweetly.

"I love you too."

"Merry Christmas." Ben said, kissing her against her cheek.

She smiled and embraced him. "Same to you."


End file.
